Last Voice
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: Jika ini adalah suara terakhirku, maka aku ingin kau yang mendengarnya. Aku mencintaimu. BTS FanFic / Jungkook / Jimin / KookMin. YAOI


Author : Im Soo Jung

Title : Last Voice

Cast : Jungkook, Jimin.

Genre : Fantasi, Drama, Romance

Rating : T

_Happy Reading_

Jungkook menutup pintu kamarnya. Mendesah. Memejamkan matanya erat-erat sementara telinganya masih menangkap suara-suara di luar sana. Tirai jendelanya berderak, seolah sedang membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Jungkook yakin ia sedang sendirian di rumah, atau paling tidak begitu menurutnya.

Ia tidak ketakutan, ia hanya terlalu tertanggu. Hantu-hantu itu, ia tidak perlu takut pada mereka. Mereka hanya roh, tidak, mereka tidak mengganggu. Hanya saja, Jungkook bisa mendengar dan melihat suara mereka dengan jelas. Jungkook tidak tahan. Jungkook merutuki kemampuannya melihat _hal_ yang harusnya yang tidak bisa ia lihat ini.

"Siapa?" laki-laki berpaling, duduk di atas kasurnya. Pintu kamarnya berderit pelan, kemudian terbuka. Kemudian sosok itu muncul, berdiri ragu di depan pintu seolah menimang-nimang akan mendatangi Jungkook atau tidak.

"Siapa?" Jungkook mengulangi, berharap ada respon. Berharap yang ada di hadapannya bukan lagi hantu berisik yang sedang minta tolong atau apa.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, berjalan mendekati Jungkook sembari menjulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan sebuah kertas putih di sana.

 _Park Jimin_

"Apa maksudnya?" Jungkook menarik alis. Tidak mengerti. Bahkan ia tidak tahu apa laki-laki di depannya ini manusia atau bukan.

Yang ditanya menunjuk kertas di tangan Jungkook, kemudian menunjuk dirinya lagi. Tersenyum kecil. Namun Jungkook butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mencerna maksudnya. "Namamu, Park Jimin?"

Laki-laki di hadapannya itu –Jimin– mengangguk kecil. Ia tidak bersuara barang sedikit pun. Bahkan deru napasnya hampir tidak terdengar. Jungkook akan semakin yakin kalau laki-laki itu hantu kalau saja Jimin tidak memberikan kertas lagi.

 _Aku bukan hantu._

"Jadi kau ... manusia?" Jungkook setengah enggan, ia tidak terlalu ingin berurusan dengan siapa pun orang yang saat ini ada di depannya.

Jimin menurunkan pundaknya, kelihatan lelah hanya dengan ditanyai begitu. Seolah ia sudah mendengar pertanyaan itu dari ratusan orang. Tapi ia mengangkat bahu untuk memberikan jawaban.

"Jadi kau apa? Kau bukan hantu, bukan manusia," Jungkook terdiam sebentar. "Kau pencabut nyawa? Astaga, aku akan mati?!"

Jimin cepat-cepat menggeleng, mulutnya sudah terbuka setengah untuk berbicara namun dikatupnya lagi dengan cepat pula. Entah Jungkook harus merasa lega atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas, laki-laki itu akan menganggunya. Dan jujur saja, Jungkook tidak suka diganggu, oleh manusia sekali pun.

"Kau mau apa?" mungkin dengan begitu Jimin akan cepat pergi.

Jimin menghela napas. Ia mengambil kertas dan pulpen di sakunya, kemudian memberikannya lagi pada Jungkook.

 _Jangan pedulikan aku ini spesies manusia atau bukan. Aku hanya ingin berteman._

"Tidak," Jungkook berkata cepat, meremas kertas di tangannya. "Kau tidak tahu kau manusia atau bukan, kau bisa saja hantu. Tidak, aku tidak suka hantu, atau yang sejenisnya."

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya keras, berusaha memberitahu Jungkook ia bukan hantu. Tapi Jungkook malah ikut menggeleng, "aku tidak peduli, keluar saja."

Jimin bukannya keluar, ia duduk di sebelah Jungkook dan memberikan satu kertas lagi.

 _Apa kau memang biasanya sejahat ini?_

"Sialan," Jungkook berdesis, menendang betis laki-laki yang baru ditemuinya beberapa menit yang lalu, yang sudah berani-beraninya mengatainya jahat. "Pergi sana, aku bukan jahat, tapi aku memang membenci sesuatu sepertimu."

Mata Jimin mengerling. Manik sendu mencuat keluar, dan itu membuat Jungkook merasa tidak enak. Rambut Jimin sedikit basah, begitupun pakaiannya. Seolah-olah dia habis diguyur sesuatu atau apa.

"Kenapa kau basah begitu?" Jungkook menarik sebelah alisnya.

Jimin memutar mata, ia menunjuk ke arah jendela dan menarik napas. Seketika itu Jungkook baru sadar di luar hujan deras. Pantas saja. Jungkook jadi khawatir, walaupun tidak terlalu basah, tetap saja pakaian laki-laki itu basah. Dan Jungkook sempat berpikir, bisakah seseorang yang masih ragu dirinya manusia atau bukan itu terkena hujan?

"Ini," Jungkook melemparkan kemejanya. Dan handuk. Dan Celana panjang. "Pakai."

Jimin tersenyum sumringah, sebuah eyesmile muncul beriringan dengan senyum itu. Dan itu membuat dada Jungkook berdesir pelan.

"Kau mau berteman denganku?" Jungkook bertanya, Jimin mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

Jimin menghentikan kegiatan memakai bajunya dan mengambil kertas yang ada di kantong celananya. Memberikannya pada Jungkook kemudian.

 _Karena hanya orang sepertimu yang bisa melihatku._

"Sudah kuduga," Jungkook memincingkan mata, mundur selangkah. "Kau hantu."

Jimin terlihat lelah dengan anggapan itu, ia hanya menggeleng pelan. Kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Kenapa kau tidak berbicara?" Jungkook langsung memberikan notebooknya di atas meja belajar sebelum Jimin harus repot-repot mengambil lagi kertas di kantong celananya tadi.

 _Jika aku bersuara, maka aku mati._

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?" Jungkook kembali menaikkan alis. "Kau ini apa sih?"

 _Tidak tahu!_

"Lalu dari mana kau tahu kalau jika kau bersuara kau akan mati?"

 _Seseorang yang menolongku berkata begitu, jika aku berkata satu kata, maka aku akan kehilangan paling tidak dua tahun sisa hidupku, bagaimana bisa aku berbicara?_

"Kalau kau ini hidup, bagaimana mungkin kau hanya bisa terlihat orang sepertiku?"

 _Aku masih hidup, aku yakin._

Jimin berhenti menulis, ia menghela. Bahkan helaan napasnya pun, Jungkook tak dapat mendengarnya. Namun mata Jimin sudah menunjukkan rasa lelah, jadi Jungkook berusaha untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

"Baiklah," Jungkook tersenyum, ia rasa Jimin bukanlah sesuatu yang nampak menganggu. "Kita berteman."

.

.

.

.

Jungkook yakin ini sudah kali ke lima Jimin secara tak sadar membawanya ke rumah sakit. Jimin sendiri, tidak tahu alasannya. Jungkook mau tidak mau diam, tidak ingin bertanya, rasanya jika ia bertanya terlalu banyak, itu akan membebani pikiran laki-laki itu.

"Benar-benar tidak ada yang melihatmu," Jungkook mendesah, dia menatap Jimin yang tertawa tanpa suara.

Jungkook ikut tersenyum. Ia merasa ingin mencium Jimin. Tapi Jungkook cepat menepisnya, memberikan manik mata teduh pada laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka ada di taman belakang sekolah Jungkook. Dan Jimin selalu mengekor kemana pun Jungkook pergi. Dan tidak ada yang menyadarinya, tidak ada yang tahu ada seseorang yang berjalan di samping Jungkook.

Itu tidak menganggu Jungkook, anehnya. Ia menyenangi Jimin yang mengikutinya. Jimin tidak menganggunya. Jungkook merasa laki-laki itu terasa nyaman, lebih dari apa yang Jungkook miliki.

"Sudah tiga bulan," Jungkook menatap ke atas langit, merasakan helaan angin. "Bukankah kita sudah lama berteman?"

 _Ya, aku senang._

Jungkook tersenyum mendapati tulisan itu. Jimin menulis dengan sangat rapi. Jungkook yakin ia tak akan pernah bisa serapi itu. "Apa kau tidak penasaran siapa sebenarnya kau?"

 _Entah._

Jungkook tidak tahu kenapa Jimin selalu menjawab dengan singkat. Tapi toh, Jungkook tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Jimin sudah bilang, ia senang, maka Jungkook sudah cukup senang akan hal itu.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya, menarik tas ranselnya dan mengikuti Jimin yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah. Sekolah sudah usai, hanya tinggal mereka saja yang iseng duduk di taman sekolah, karena mereka tidak punya alasan untuk pulang ke rumah. Jadi mereka di sekolah saja.

"Jimin?"

Jimin tidak menoleh ia terus berjalan. Jungkook rasanya sudah akan menebak akan berjalan ke mana laki-laki itu, sampai Jimin berhenti dan menatap gedung besar itu lamat-lamat. Rumah sakit.

"Kau ke sini lagi," Jungkook menatap orang-orang yang hilir mudik keluar dari pintu masuk. "Ada apa?"

Jimin tidak menjawab, ia berjalan memasuki area rumah sakit. Jungkook sendiri ragu, namun ia berjalan dan menyamai langkahnya dengan Jimin. Koridor rumah sakit tidak seramai yang Jungkook kira, walau dokter dan suster berlari dan berjalan melewatinya setiap matanya berkedip.

"Jimin?" Jungkook memanggil, dan Jimin tiba-tiba berhenti pada sebuah kamar. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jimin tetap tidak menjawab, tangannya menyentuh kaca pada pintu kamar itu sembari ia terlihat mengontrol napasnya sendiri. Jungkook mengerutkan alis, ikut melihat lewat kaca pintu.

"Jimin?" Jungkook kali itu terdengar menuntut. Menatap Jimin dan seseorang yang ada di dalam kamar dengan gelisah. Orang di dalam kamar rumah sakit itu adalah laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelahnya, seseorang yang masih termangu dan tidak ingin menjawab panggilan Jungkook.

"Jimin!"

Jimin langsung menoleh, dan ia langsung menunjukkan sebuah _note_.

 _Apa itu aku?_

Jungkook sendiri akhirnya paham, kenapa Jimin selalu membawanya ke sini. Atau kenapa Jimin tidak bisa dilihat orang-orang padahal dirinya masih hidup. Rasanya Jungkook mulai memahaminya, barang sedikit.

"Tidak tahu," Jungkook tahu, ia tahu pasti orang yang ada di dalam kamar itu Jimin.

 _Apa mereka keluargaku?_

Jungkook menatap ke dalam kamar lagi, melihat dan mendengar samar-samar suara isakan di dalam. Seorang wanita bersikukuh duduk sambil mengelus tangan laki-laki yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Sedangkan seorang pria mengelus pundak wanita itu, seolah sedang memberikan semangat.

"Tidak tahu," Jungkook tahu, mereka keluarga Jimin.

Sebelum Jimin selesai menulis di notenya, Jungkook membuka pintu dan mendatangi kedua orang itu. Mereka tentu saja kaget, wanita tadi menghapus sisa air mata di pipinya. Sosok pria di sebelah wanita itu tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

"Jimin," Jungkook bisa merasakan suaranya serak. "Apa dia Jimin?"

Dua orang di depannya saling pandang, mengerutkan alis. "Apa kau teman anak kami?"

Jungkook membeku hanya dengan kalimat itu. Ia bisa merasakan kepalanya berputar sesaat hanya dengan menerima perkataan itu.

"Ya, aku ... _temannya._ "

.

.

.

.

Jimin koma. Ia tidak mati. Ia hanya tertidur. Mungkin akan tertidur untuk selamanya. Dengan alat bantu, tentu saja. Sejak kecelakaan mobil tiga bulan lalu, tepat di saat Jimin muncul pertama kali di kamarnya.

Dan Jungkook rasa semuanya mulai berhubungan. Ia sendiri mulai mengerti. Jimin memberikan note pada Jungkook, sementara Jimin sendiri masih sedikit kebingungan mengapa Jungkook begitu terguncang.

 _Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan mereka. Apa itu benar aku?_

"Ya," kata Jungkook, mengangguk. "Itu kau."

Jimin tidak nampak khawatir, namun manik matanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan bahwa ia kaget.

 _Bagaimana keadaanku?_

Jungkook menutup mata. Berusaha mengabaikan note itu. Ia ingat, perkataan orang tua Jimin bahwa mungkin Jimin tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa alat bantu. Tapi paling tidak, Jimin hidup bersamanya sekarang, Jimin duduk di sampingnya di sebuah taman dekat rumah sakit sambil menulis notenya.

 _Keadaanku parah?_

Jungkook tidak yakin bisa menjawab, tapi ia mengangguk. Ia tidak yakin ia bisa menyembunyikan suara seraknya jika bersuara lagi.

Dan tiba-tiba Jimin diam –dia sebenarnya selalu diam. Ia menaruh notenya dengan gugup di sampingnya, kemudian menutup mulut. Alisnya berkerut. Ada sebuah rasa sakit ketika Jungkook melihat eksresi Jimin, ketakutan, sedih, marah. Rasanya Jungkook bisa melihat semua itu bersamaan.

"Kau ingat sesuatu?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Apa itu?"

Jimin memberikan notenya, setelah berusaha menulis sesuatu di sana.

 _Malaikat itu memberiku hidup sekali lagi, dengan syarat, tidak akan ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku membayar kehidupanku dengan suaraku, jika aku bersuara, aku mati._

"Jungkook."

Jungkook tersentak. Ia tidak yakin siapa tadi yang memanggilnya, namun suara itu berasal dari Jimin, yang duduk dengan senyum getir di bibirnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Bukankah kau tidak boleh berbicara? Bodoh!"

"Jungkook," dan Jungkook bisa melihat ada retakan halus di ujung dahi Jimin. Tidak, jangan bicara lagi.

"Bodoh!" Jungkook melihat air mata yang keluar dari Jimin sendiri. Anak itu menangis. "Jangan bicara!"

"Jungkook," dan Jimin tetap mengulangnya.

"Ya?" Jungkook terpaksa menjawab, ia harus bagaimana untuk membuat laki-laki berhenti bicara. "Ada apa?"

"Kurasa percuma menunggu memiliki kehidupan ini," Jimin tersenyum. "Aku tidak benar-benar hidup kan?"

Jungkook terdiam sesaat. Ia merasa sesak ketika ada banyak retakan yang menjalari lengan Jimin, lehernya, kakinya. Tidak bisakah Jimin diam saja?

"Kau hidup," Jungkook memaksakan air matanya untuk tidak keluar. "Kau hidup Jimin, paling tidak bagiku kau hidup. Kau hidup."

"Aku menyayangimu," Jimin tersenyum, dan itu bukan senyum getir yang Jungkook kira akan Jimin berikan. Itu senyuman yang benar-benar hangat, dari seorang Park Jimin.

"Aku juga," Jungkook merengkuh Jimin, merasakan kehangatan yang singkat di sana. "Aku juga, maka dari itu, tidak bisakah kau diam saja?"

"Jika ini adalah suara terakhirku, aku ingin kau yang mendengarnya ..."

Jungkook tidak peduli. Ia merengkuh leher Jimin, memberikan sebuah ciuman di bibirnya. Jimin tidak melawan, ia membalasnya. Ia menyukainya.

"Jimin," kali itu Jungkook yang berkata, membiarkan semua air matanya tumpah. "Aku mencintaimu."

Jimin tersenyum, ternyata Jungkook tahu ini kali terakhir mereka bertemu. "Ya Jungkook."

Dan sebelum tubuhnya menjadi abu di udara, Jimin memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi Jungkook. Berkata, "aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

FF BTS pertama. Entahlah, udah lama pengen bikin FF KookMin, tapi selalu galau mikirin ide ceritanya. Dan akhirnya kepikiran yang kek begini. Oke, biarin aja aneh, sayanya juga aneh. Hehe.

Lagi ngefeel KookMin, entahlah, suka aja sama kopel satu ini.

Kutunggu ripiu kalian reader-nim ...


End file.
